Oni Masks
The Oni Masks are three powerful masks created by the Oni. Each mask has a unique individual ability from the three Oni warlords, while all together they can open a portal to the Departed Realm and bring Garmadon back to Ninjago in his evil form. The Sons of Garmadon are searching for these masks to bring Garmadon back to life and conquer Ninjago City. History At some point in time, the three Oni Masks were created in the First Realm by the Oni. They would eventually end up in the realm of Ninjago through unknown means. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Members of the Sons of Garmadon, lead by Mr. E, infiltrate Borg Tower, which kept the Oni Mask of Vengeance, which was hidden behind a painting of Cyrus Borg. The Sons of Garmadon proceed to escape the building, but they are suddenly caught in a battle with Lloyd. While the other Sons of Garmadon members were swiftly beaten, Mr. E manages to escape from Lloyd with the Oni Mask of Vengeance in tow. Three days later, the full Ninja team arrive and reunite at Borg Tower, where they meet Hutchins, who informs them about the Oni Masks and how they would give the user tremendous power if they were ever united. He also informs them that the Oni Mask of Deception is currently being guarded at the Royal Palace. The Ninja are later assigned by the Royal Family to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from a potential Sons of Garmadon attack in the future. The Jade Princess As predicted, the Sons of Garmadon attack the Royal Palace in hopes of stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. While Ultra Violet and several other Sons of Garmadon members fend off against the defending Royal Guards, Mr. E rides his bike through the palace and eventually finds where the mask is located. However, the Ninja corner him in front of the mask's display case. Unknown to the Ninja, Mr. E brought along the Oni Mask of Vengeance and puts it on, where it gives Mr. E two additional arms and swords. Mr. E fights off the Ninja, eventually knocking them down after utilizing the mask's power to use Jay's Lightning against them. As Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception, Kai, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him, blasts a fireball at him, which ultimately shatters the Oni Mask of Deception in his hands. However, it is revealed that the Oni Mask of Deception that was on display was a fake; Hutchins had hidden the real mask in the vaults below the palace and tasks Lloyd and Harumi with fleeing with it. However, they are soon chased down by Ultra Violet and a few Sons of Garmadon members, who manage to knock it out of Harumi's hands and claim it before Lloyd and Harumi can. The Oni and the Dragon Mr. E uses the Oni Mask of Vengeance to fight the Ninja while trying to escape. When fighting Lloyd, the latter manages to knock the mask of Mr. E's head, undoing the effects on him. However, Mr. E manages to escape with the mask with an undercover Zane, who saved him only to gain his trust. Snake Jaguar Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception to lift rocks into the air in attempt to crush Zane during the bike race after finding out he was a spy, trying to make him lose the race. However, Zane manages to dodge all of his attacks, forcing Killow to escape with the mask while Mr. E fights Zane. List of Masks *'Oni Mask of Vengeance' (Red) - Turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. This mask was kept in a secret compartment within Borg Tower before it was stolen by the Sons of Garmadon during "The Mask of Deception." It is the preferred mask of Mr. E. *'Oni Mask of Deception' (Orange) - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. This mask was guarded by the Royal Family in the Royal Palace before Ultra Violet recovered it from Lloyd and Harumi's possession during "The Jade Princess." It is the preferred mask of Killow. *'Oni Mask of Hatred' (Purple) - Turns the user's skin into invulnerable magma stone and lava. It is currently unknown where this mask is kept. In "Dead Man's Squall," it is speculated that the mask is hidden in Primeval's Eye. It is the preferred mask of Ultra Violet. When all three are united together at the Temple of Resurrection, the user can bring back Garmadon from the Departed Realm. Appearances Notes *The three generals of the Sons of Garmadon; Mr. E, Killow, and Ultra Violet, all have similar color schemes to the masks. *According to Hutchins, the three Oni Masks embody the three Oni warlords. *Whenever an Oni Mask is in use, it will grow horns of sort from the top of the mask. **It will also grant the wearer a slight demonic tone to their voice. *So far, the Oni Mask of Hatred has appeared in three sets, while the other two masks appear in a total of two. *In "The Quiet One" Season 8 trailer, Harumi can be seen holding the Mask of Hatred. In the "Ninja Go!" Season 8 trailer, the wielder of the Mask of Hatred is wearing clothing similar to Harumi's civilian clothing. *An official description in a magazine says that the masks can open a portal to the Cursed Realm. This is most likely an error, as Garmadon was sent to the Departed Realm upon the Cursed Realm's destruction. Gallery MoS75OniMask.png|The Oni Mask of Vengeance within its hiding place at Borg Tower. MoS75BackMask.png|Mr. E stealing the Mask of Vengeance MoS75MysteriousFigure.png MoS75Escape.png IMG 1632.PNG|The Mask of Deception MoS76EMask.png|Mr. E revealing the Oni Mask of Vengeance to the Ninja. MoSMrEMaskUse.png|Mr. E putting on the Oni Mask of Vengeance. MoSMaskHorns1.png MoSMaskHorns2.png MoSMaskCloseup.png MoSMrEMask.png Capture 5.5.JPG MoSKillowMask.png|Killow wearing the Oni Mask of Deception. MoSKillowVengeanceCloseup.png Deception Mask Telekinesis.gif|Killow using the Oni Mask of Deception's telekinesis abilities to lift and throw rocks. MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet upon putting on the Oni Mask of Hatred for the first time. MoSHatredMask.png|The Oni Mask of Hatred. MoSUltraMask.png Mr. E Four Armed Minifigure.png|Mr. E's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance. FigKillow.png|Killow's Big-Fig wearing the Oni Mask of Deception. FigHatredUV.png|Ultra Violet's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Told ya.jpg Videos Power of the Oni Masks LEGO NINJAGO - Sons of Garmadon Season 8 Teaser de:Oni-Masken Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:Objects Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Collectible Items